


Everything's Fine

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [14]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Other, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: After suffering a fatal blow during a battle with the titans, MC makes one last call.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Kudos: 16





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% inspired by this line from Brooklyn 99, “Everything’s fine. I’m talking to you.” It’s sort of an au where MC goes through the events of Hades’ route, but it’s her and Alex that get together

Red seeped through her clothes, staining the fabric crimson. Her fingers were just as red, pressing as hard against the wound as she could manage when her strength was bleeding from her.

She struggled to draw in a breath, but titans be damned, she wasn’t done fighting yet. When she managed to gulp down a lungful of oxygen, enough to keep her fingers from shaking, she pulled out her phone with her free hand.

The screen had new cracks in it, but it still came on, and slicing her fingers was the least of her worries. It took some time for her to dial the right number- blood masked her finger prints from registering on its surface. But she did it.

Turning it onto voicemail, she waited, one ring, then two, and three. It kept going and her heart began to sink, whatever hope she’d been grasping onto crumbling. It beeped, playing their voicemail message, and she couldn’t help the tears that escaped her then.

_“You’ve reached Alex Cyprin, please leave a message and I’ll call you back at my next available time.”_

A sob broke through next, at the thought of their voicemail being the last thing she ever heard from them.

 _At least I got something at all_ , she thought.

Tears began to flow freely now, her breath hitching as she tried to get her words out.

“A- Alex... I-” She paused. What was she supposed to say? Sorry? It wasn’t their fault? She has to go? She didn’t want to say any of that; it didn’t feel right. She wanted to think of their happy times, fill her last moments with her love for them. It’s what they deserved, to have something sweet to remember her by.

Right?

She hiccuped, the motion sending a new spasm of pain through her.

“I love you,” she finally said. Her words were stronger than she expected, but then, she was always strongest when it came to her love for Alex. “So much. Um- do you... do you remember our first kiss?”

A small laugh came from her; of course they would remember. Neither could ever forget the turning point in their relationship.

“I’d finished my first case on Olympus- helped save the gods from Pallas.” She grimaced at the titan’s name, a bitter taste in her mouth momentarily overpowering the taste of copper. “Gods, that feels so long ago now, even though it’s only been a year...”

She shook her head, slipping down the pillar she’s resting against just a little more.

“But when I saw you... when you came from the elevators haloed in silver, and you saw that we’d already won the fight... you came up to me, in front of everyone, and lifted me off the ground. Spun me around so much I got dizzy,” she laughed.

Her laughter turned into a sharp cough, and the phone dropped from her hand. She reached up to cover her mouth until the coughing subsided, and when it did, her hand was coated in a smattering of red.

With shaky fingers, she picked her phone back up, and sighed in relief that the call is still going.

“Hah, sorry about that... where was I?” She took a breath, and it’s not quite as satisfying as breathing should be. “Oh! Right. You spun me around for all of Olympus to see- literally, everyone was spilling in to the throne room.”

A fond smile found its way onto her face, her eyes lighting up with the memory.

“And when my feet finally touched the ground again, you told me how happy you were that I was safe. That you knew I could do it. I don’t know how you knew, but you did. And then I kissed you- not the other way around!” Her tone was teasing; they’d long since debated about who really initiated their first kiss. They both knew it was her, of course, but it was something silly to grab onto anyways.

“It was, um... it was really nice. We were so happy, and it’d been such an emotional day that we both started crying, and you kissed my tears away,” she said. The irony of her tears falling freely now with no one to wipe them away wasn’t lost on her.

“That was the happiest day of my life.” Another pause. “At least, until the next day. And then the next. And the next. Because every new day I spent with you became the next best one, you know?”

Another sob was building in her chest, and despite what she wanted for her message, she couldn’t stop herself from apologizing at least once.

“I’m- I’m just so, so sorry that we won’t get any more of those. I-”

The line clicked, and it took her a moment to shake off her surprise. She blinked down at her phone, head swimming before she realized what had happened:

_Alex answered._

They were saying her name, and it was only their worry that finally snapped her out of her reverie.

“Alex,” she whispered, breathless and hoarse from emotion.

“Are you okay? Where are you?” they asked. She could hear the calm of their voice, but more than that, she heard the fear underneath it. They were staying calm, for her sake, and her heart swelled with love, so powerful it threatened to burst.

“I guess I was wrong,” she murmured, not answering their questions. “I do get one more.”

One more happiest day. It’s all she could have ever dreamed of asking for, the chance to talk with them one more time. To hear their love, spanning whatever distance lay between them, so tangible she could reach out and swear she feels it.

“One more what?” They sounded a little more desperate. _“Are you okay?”_

She closed her eyes and hummed in response. The hand she’d been using to staunch the flow of blood relaxed, all the tension and fear and pain leaving her at the sound of their voice. Even when it was filled with worry, it was still the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard.

A heaviness began to settle over her, her strength really and truly sapped. But she wasn’t afraid now, or even alone, really. Whatever was weighing her down felt comfortable- familiar, even. Like she’d been in the same position, a hundred times over. 

She smiled, letting Alex’s voice soothe her as her breathing slowed.

“Everything’s fine,” she told them- and it was. “I’m talking to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
